


Fluff Alphabet

by frankccstle



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Reader-Insert, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankccstle/pseuds/frankccstle
Summary: An insight into what a relationship with Frank Castle would be like through soft and wholesome (and just a smidge angsty) prompts.
Relationships: Frank Castle & Reader, Frank Castle / Reader - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Fluff Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> You know 2020 got to me when I make a comeback after 3 years huh. I never really stopped writing OR got over my Frank fixation but you know what, I figured that the world still needs more fics for him. More specifically, self-indulgent fics. So here I am!! 
> 
> I tried to make this as neutral as I could when it comes to the reader's gender, appearance, sexuality etc. but this was for my own eyes at first so it's possible I missed some things. (That's also my excuse for any typos + the fact that I'm not a native English speaker.) And like I said, it's self-indulgent and I had to give the reader some sort of personality so there's a strong emphasis on a soft, kind reader. I suppose you can't always include every single personality trait in one fic, though. :) As for Frank, this is completely my own interpretation (along with some canon from the show) of his character, so if you disagree with some things, that's completely okay. In fact, I'm happy to hear any other headcanons, but I hope you can respect the way I wrote him!
> 
> Anyway, I got really carried away with some of these omg but I hope this almost 5000 word essay on Frank Castle and how he deserves the world makes up for the lack of content the whole fandom has had since 2019. Eternally missing him :(

**A = Admiration (what do they absolutely adore about you?)**  
— Your heart. You are so good and kind and caring, it amazes him every single day. He rarely feels worthy of all the love you have to give, yet you do so anyway — you show him you appreciate him, you never stop praising him for the things he does for you and for the good of others. You’re patient and understanding, even when he half-expects you to walk out on him. You don’t push him too much, you don’t judge him, you don’t stir drama in the relationship. You’re there for him.

But you’re still human and therefore flawed, meaning you have your bad days, too. In fact, that just makes him love you even more. You’re not too perfect, but you are open and loving and soft and loyal and not a single day goes by he doesn’t thank the Heavens for allowing him to be with you. 

**B = Body (what is their favorite part of your body?)**  
— Frank loves your hands. Then again, he does appreciate every single part about you, but especially your hands. His are much larger compared to yours, and he loves seeing — and feeling — the difference. You’re always so gentle and caring with him, whether you’re simply caressing his hair, stitching him up or holding onto him for support. He’s a sucker for interlocking your fingers and leaving kisses on the back of your hand.

**C = Cuddling (how do they like to cuddle?)**  
— He is a _huuuuuge_ cuddler. He likes making you feel safe, but at the same time, it makes him feel safe, too. He’s absolutely a secret softie and as someone who spends long days doing violent, horrible, bloody things, he appreciates those little moments embracing you. He sleeps as close to you as only possible and comfortable, he thrives when he gets you hold you to his chest on the couch while watching TV, and he’s all about wrapping his arms around your waist while you’re doing mundane tasks. You ground him, so wherever, whenever, however he can get those cuddles in, as long as it’s safe, he will. 

**D = Dates (what does their ideal date with you look like?)**  
— He wishes so dearly he could take you out and give you an amazing night like any normal guy. He firmly believes you deserve that; deserve better than hiding out and watching over your shoulder all the time. He shares these ideas with you sometimes, but sometimes he keeps them to himself: how he’d take you to a fancy restaurant, spoil you with romance all night long. 

The thing is, you don’t want any other normal guy. You want Frank, and no matter how hard it is for him to believe, you love your little dates so much. Getting fries at the nearby diner when it’s well over midnight, sitting on the rooftop of your apartment building just talking, cooking together in your small kitchen. He spoils you plenty without the big dramatics, and every now and then, he’ll see past his insecurities and realize that. He loves any time he gets to spend with you too, after all. 

**E = Emotions (how do they express emotion around you?)**  
— He is far from open, definitely not the touchy-feely kind of guy, and if there’s any emotion easiest to see in him, it’s anger. Or maybe it’s more like pain. But he is fueled by the need for vengeance, the frustration of all the misery in the city around him, and it’s no surprise to you that all he’s gone through has made him a resentful, hurting man. He keeps his cool with you, never snaps at you or loses his temper, but there are times when he’s more hardened than usual. Closed-off, even. Sometimes, when it all gets too much, he’ll cry and he’s not particularly ashamed about it, not in the toxic masculinity sense, at least. Sometimes, he feels like a burden as is and doesn’t want to trouble you even further. 

He does show more positive feelings around you than anyone else in a long time, though. You make him smile and laugh, and he’s not quite sure how in the hell he feels _giddy_ , but yeah. He feels giddy. You make him feel relieved, comforted, reassured, loved. Mostly he dwells in all these feelings by himself, and it takes him quite some time to find the way to saying the actual words out loud: I’m happy. I’m scared. I’m tired. I’m so grateful for you. 

But you see it in his smiles and frowns, feel it in his hands, sense it in the air around him. Above all, his eyes betray him. At times they’ll be almost blank, like he’s not even there, and you’ll know to be extra patient and gentle with him. More often than not, they’re full of love and affection when he’s looking at you, but you’ve seen the pain and the regret, too. 

So maybe, he doesn’t speak about his emotions out loud too often, but he doesn’t really try to hide them either. He knows you can read him, and happily lets you do so. He relies on you just as much as you do on him. 

**F = Family (do they want one? If they do, when?)**  
— The concept of ”family” has changed a lot for Frank over the years. He’s still understandably haunted by the loss of his children; it’s the kind of pain that never truly goes away. Nevertheless, if you happen to have children already, from a previous relationship or otherwise, he’s a natural with them. If you are able to have kids, he wouldn’t necessarily plan on it, but an unexpected pregnancy wouldn’t scare him away. It would be indescribably difficult for him especially, but he’d stick with you and consider it a second chance. 

That said, he’s 100% the guy to take in any struggling kids he comes across. It’s not with open arms and lots of affection, but he looks after those who need it and so, you can expect kids to be included in the relationship one way or another. That plus you and his few select friends, is pretty much the family he needs and wants. 

**G = Gifts (how do they feel about gift giving? What are their habits when it comes to this?)**  
— He’s not used to it, so honestly, he’s not very good at it. It is the thought that counts, though, and so, you appreciate all the little trinkets he gets you. He’ll pass a store and see something that reminds him of you, whether it’s a cute mug or a keychain or your favorite chocolate. He knows it can be tiring that he’s absent so much, so he makes up for it by coming home with little tokens of appreciation. All you care about is him in one piece, but he’ll still go out of his way to show he’s thinking about you every now and then. They also remind you of him while he’s gone. 

He does like giving flowers! He’s a little old-fashioned like that, but you can’t deny he looks adorable showing up on your doorstep with a shy smile and a bouquet in hand. He really likes your flattered little smile, too. 

As for you getting him gifts, they’re not so much materialistic. Some fresh coffee, a homemade dinner, patching him and his clothes up... You take care of him in many ways, and he appreciates it greatly. His favorite gift, though, is a soft, loving kiss before he heads out and when he comes back. He doesn’t think any of his novelty mugs will ever compare to that. 

**H = Holding Hands (when/how do they like to hold hands?)**  
— All the time, whenever, wherever. It’s his favorite form of intimacy and affection because he can do it any time, any place. Not to mention all the different meanings! It can be a source of comfort for you both, it can be just a wholesome reminder that he loves you, it can be a squeeze of encouragement or it can a silent way of saying he wants to be close to you. He loves interlocking your fingers while in bed, and he always takes your hand while walking down the street. It makes you feel safe, but it does the same for him. It reminds him you’re there and you’re real and even if everything else is going to all Hell, he can hold your hand through it. 

**I = Injury (how would they act if you got hurt?)**  
— He’s incredibly protective. Even if it’s just accidentally swiping at your own finger with a knife while cooking or stumbling over your own feet in the stairs, he’s there to hold you and make sure you’re okay. He’s attentive and gentle — until something serious happens. If you’re in true harm’s way, he’ll become almost disconnected from reality. He just wants, nay, _needs_ you safe and he’ll forget about everything else to do just that. If you’re still in immediate danger, everything else is on hold until you’re secure someplace else. 

It isn’t until you’re in the comfort of your home (ideally, that is; sometimes you have to hide out elsewhere) that he starts to calm down. He would never let you deal with the aftermath of the injuries by yourself. He’ll stitch you up if necessary, he’ll clean it all up, put ice on future bruises, get you something to drink and eat, and shower you with praise and encouragement. When it comes to patching you up, he’s very soft and loving but he still gets the job done, even if it means a nasty sting to get there. Whatever it takes to ensure you’ll be okay, he’ll do. 

He takes your pain very personally. He’s lost too many people and seen too much suffering, and he expects you to be the one person to avoid all that. It’s obvious in the way he acts after you get hurt that he’s deeply concerned and troubled by your injuries, no matter how serious they are, but he also knows he can’t stop you from getting a little banged up every now and then. If it’s something truly life-threatening, though, you can expect a stammering, emotional, shaky speech about how much you mean to him and how he can’t lose you, too. 

**J = Jokes (do they like to joke around with or prank you? how?)**  
— Lots and lots and lots of cheesy jokes. _Dad jokes_. He loves to make you laugh, so it’s a side you see frequently from him, although it is unexpected. More often than not he’s a snarky little shit, all about those sarcastic throwaway lines that he says with a completely straight face... until you snort and cackle in response and he can’t resist grinning. He isn’t big on pranks, but he doesn’t stray from his usual deadpan humor and the occasional flirty joke to get a reaction out of you. He’s also a huuuuge tease, loves to make affectionate fun of you, and make you blush or huff in response. He’s actually kind of missed joking around, and he’s happy to have someone like you to do it with. 

**K = Kisses (how do they like to kiss you?)**  
— Does ”constantly” suffice as an answer? Because whenever the opportunity arises, he takes it. Whether it’s on the lips, on the cheek, on the forehead, temple, hand, neck, top of your head... He does it a lot. As a good morning, as a greeting, as a goodbye. He finds you absolutely intoxicating. It’s also very personal to him, not to mention intimate, and while you’ve done a lot more than just kiss, it still makes his head spin, and each kiss is important to him. 

When on the mouth, Frank’s kisses are, honestly, all-consuming. Like an out-of-body experience. Time stops and if there are people around you, they’re forgotten completely. The sounds of the city will fade into the background and nothing matters except his lips on yours. He’ll hold your face in both large hands, tower over you and slowly move against you. He easily takes control of the situation yet he’s also gentle. Simply put, he takes your breath away — he knows exactly what makes you tick, how to make you swoon for him and he’s not ashamed to take advantage of that. He makes you feel so loved with just one kiss, and that’s why it never sticks to _just one._

**L = Love (how do they show you they love you?)**  
— By letting you in. It’s no secret he keeps people at an arm’s length, but you’re allowed up close and personal. He lets his guard down with you, feels at ease around you. It’s obvious he trusts you and that, in the process, is a display of his love for you. 

But if we’re talking more concrete methods... he does try to say it as often as he can. It’s not the most natural thing for him but he never wants you to forget it — not that you could, but he finds it important to profess his love to you with actual words. He does show it pretty well by taking care of you in every sense of the phrase, though: whether it’s in the bedroom or by keeping you out of harm’s way, his actions are a constant reminder of how much you matter to him. 

Then there’s the little things. A soft kiss on the forehead, making you breakfast, ensuring you fall asleep soundly, coming home with a bag of junk food. There are so many ways to say I love you and you’re pretty sure Frank has done them all. 

**M = Memory (favorite memory together?)**  
— He always thinks about the moment he first saw you, how you took his breath away so easily it was almost embarrassing to admit to. And to most people, that’s the story he tells — how your smile hooked him in right away, how he couldn’t resist getting a word in against the paranoid voice in the back of his head that didn’t support him talking to people, risking his own safety. You were the best risk he had taken, though. 

But it’s not really the whole story. While he does love thinking back to that moment and hearing your point of view, it’s your first night together that he treasures the most. Not only was climbing into bed with you a dream come true in so many ways, but the time spent after sticks with him to this day. 

It had been quiet, dim and peaceful, both of you worn out but still not quite ready to fall asleep. You were in his arms, letting him hold you close when somehow, you ended up looking through his many scars. You didn’t ask for any uncomfortable backstories — though didn’t stop him from sharing either — but simply ran your fingers along the flawed skin, taking him in and appreciating every part about him. He did the same for you, then, learned all about you by letting his hands roam (as if they already hadn’t) and by the end of the night, there was somehow even more affection in the air than before. He hadn’t felt so loved and appreciated in a long time, so seen and accepted, and it’s that memory that constantly reminds him of how lucky he is to have you. 

**N = Nightmare (what is their worst fear?)**  
— We all know losing you would be the last straw for him. He’s suffered too much already, lost too many people, had them killed right in front of him. It’s obvious, he doesn’t want you to die in his arms, too. Who would?

Besides that, though, he dreads that one day, you’ll run out of patience and acceptance. You’ve stuck by him through so much, too much even, and it’s not uncommon for him to wonder how you can be so understanding and kind with him. He drags blood to your apartment, he spends hours and hours away from you, he struggles with being vulnerable, he has so much baggage even he’s not strong enough to carry it all. And yet, there you are. Always waiting for him at home, always holding his hand, always smiling at him and always telling him how much you love him. 

He’s gotten so used to it all, whether he noticed it or not, it would break him completely to lose that. He’s opened up so much, let you get under his skin, he can’t imagine being without you anymore. He fears for your death every day, naturally. But coming home to an empty apartment, or watching you walk away from him? That would be a sucker punch he’d never be able to recover from, either. 

**O = Oddity (What is one quirk they have?)**  
— It’s the nose scrunch. Every single sip of coffee, it’s there. Just a little frown that passes within a blink of an eye, but you never miss it. He looks indescribably adorable and it fills your heart with so much joy and love every time. You can’t explain it, and you doubt he could either, but you don’t bring it up. Instead, you like to just pour him some more coffee and let your gaze linger as he mindlessly takes the first sip, followed by the quiet pinch. Sometimes, you’ll follow it with a kiss on that beaten bridge of his nose, making you both smile. 

**P = Pet Names (what do they like to call you?)**  
— _Sweetheart,_ even before you get together. Sometimes it sounds a little condescending, but he means well, and there’s no denying how attractive it is in his voice. Regardless of the situation, he’ll typically refer to you as sweetheart, but _baby_ and _darlin’_ are frequently used, too. He also likes to use your first name as much as he can, it feels personal and he knows how much you enjoy hearing him say it. 

**Q = Quality Time (how do they like to spend time with you?)**  
— Any time spent with you is time well-spent. But he does have a soft spot for simply kicking it back at home. _Tired_ is practically a personality trait for him by now, and when his days are so long and full of action, there’s nothing better to him than making his way back to you and taking it easy. Especially if he’s all banged up, he just wants to chill with you, breathe and enjoy those little moments of peace and quiet. That’s not to say you don’t have fun (or that things can’t get heated) but compared to the other aspects of his daily routines, downtime with you is the calmest and best part. He cherishes those slow moments above all and holds them close to his heart. If his daily — and occasionally nightly — activities drain him completely, it’s the thought of you at home that keeps him going. 

**R = Rhythm (what song reminds you of them?)**  
— There are so many. Typically, whichever is your favorite at the moment. His heart swells at the sight of you singing along to the radio — even if you aren’t very good at it, it’s the dedication that gets to him. You’re absolutely adorable, and whenever he hears one of those songs, he thinks back to your enthusiastic performing. It’s pretty heart-warming, until he’s beating up bad guys only to hear your song and end up smiling at the people he’s supposed to intimidate. 

**S = Secrets (how open are they with you?)**  
— It’s a gradual process, and it takes a lot of patience and encouragement to get him to share. He does it bit by bit, story by story, but you now know him like the back of your hand, and he knows you. Trust is important to everyone, but especially to Frank, and he’s aware he needs to give as much as he takes. It’s not always easy for him to open up, but with time, he starts to _want_ to share his life with you, not to mention learn all about you. It’s a little out of his comfort-zone, but day by day, he lets you in more and more. 

**T = Time (how long did it take you to get together?)**  
— Long. _Loooong._ Not only is he a criminal on the run and hiding from the world, but he is so awkward. He’s got the looks and plenty of charm he’s unwilling to accept, yet he’s so unbelievably awkward. His flirting game isn’t all that strong, and the idea of actually asking you out? Oh boy. If you have the initiative, good for you! If not, hopefully you’ll have the patience, at least. 

He likes you. So he finds excuses to see you. He wants your company and he’s not that shy about it. But when it comes to actually taking that big leap from innocent meetings to an actual date, not to mention an actual relationship... He takes his sweet time. He wants to be a gentleman. He wants to be worthy. He wants to kiss you _so bad_ but he’ll gaze into your eyes and brush your fingertips and lick his lips and drag it out until the very last second. But it’ll be so worth it in the end. 

He’s kind of insecure, honestly. He has so much baggage, and who would want to look at his beaten mug every day? But you seem to be interested, you seem to stick around and eventually, he’ll silently tell himself to man up and grab you before it’s too late. 

He doesn’t make starting a relationship too easy, either. He’s haunted by his past experiences, understandably, and so he isn’t the type of person to jump into the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing right off the bat. But he is very protective of those he cares about, so even if it seems like you’re not really moving anywhere in the relationship, every day counts. Although there is a strong trust that needs to be built, if you let him in, he’ll look out for you. It’s not the most conventional — or convenient — bond, but he cares for you deeply and shows it in his own way. 

**U = Upset (how do they act when you’re upset?)**  
— He hates it. He hates it so much. You're one of the only good, constant things in his life that don’t deserve to be gunned down in cold blood. You’re deserving of only good things, so when something has you upset, his blood boils. Whoever got you in tears, whether angry or just sad, has a cruel fate awaiting them. He’s immensely protective and defensive when it comes you. 

However, he’s also really good at comforting you. He’s learned all your ticks by now, and despite the anger in him, he’s soft and gentle with you. Sometimes it’s just a bad day and there’s no one for him to fight about it — so he’ll make you your favorite beverage, give you a big hug, whisper soothing words in your ear and keep checking in on you. As much as you want to talk about it, he’s all ears. He’s incredibly attentive and supportive, vowing his loyalty whatever you need, even if it breaks his heart to see you suffer. 

**V = Vaunt (what are they proud of? Do they like to show you off?)**  
— Sadly, Frank being the wanted man he is, he can’t exactly take you out and flaunt with your relationship so easily. Whenever he arranges nights out with you, it’s all meticulously planned so that you can avoid prying eyes — for the sake of your and his safety, you have to be quite private with your relationship. That, however, doesn’t mean he wouldn’t want to show you off. He’s always going on about how lucky he is, how he can’t believe he got someone like you by his side, and it is so obvious he’s proud and honestly, a little disbelieving that you’re dating him. He makes it clear in hushed praise and the little things from time to time, and if you happen to hang with Curtis, he definitely doesn’t hesitate to rub your beauty and awesomeness in his face. 

**W = Warrior (how do they feel about you fighting? Would they fight for you, beside you, etc?)**  
— There is nothing he wouldn’t do for you. He doesn’t live for much anymore, mostly out of spite and to do his part in keeping the streets safe. But then there’s you — he would die for you, no questions asked. On the flipside, he’d also kill for you. He would risk his own health and safety for yours, and he goes to great lengths to ensure you’re alright and untouched by the darker parts of his life. He protects you almost obsessively, in any way he can. 

That means he’s not very keen on the idea of you fighting the way he does. Seeing you defend yourself from jerks at bars and the like, that puts a grin on his face and his heart swells in pride. (Though even then he won’t hesitate to break fingers.) But when it comes to his level of danger, he wants you as far from all that as possible. Risking yourself out on the streets is simply not an option, and he’s borderline paranoid about you going out late at night or without any sort of protection. He can’t take another loss, especially one so greatly important to him. 

Regardless, he knows — and hates — that he can’t always be there. So he teaches you, shows you how to defend yourself should the time come, whether it’s by your bare hands or with a gun. He wants to make sure you’re prepared in every way, because he’s not naive. But he is stubborn, and so, as long as dangerous situations can be avoided, he makes sure they are. 

**X = X-Ray (how well are they able to read you?)**  
— Like an entirely open book. Every expression, every sigh, huff, chuckle, he reads flawlessly. He knows you like the back of his hand, knows all your habits, quirks and giveaways of your mood. Sometimes you’ll try and hide being upset, but he’s there to cut through the bullshit, knowing very well something’s bothering you. He knows what you mean even when you don’t say it directly: hence why he knows you love him way before you say it to him. It’s in the details, the way you look at him, and it allows him to catch you off-guard one day by simply saying ”I love you, too.”

**Y = Yes (how would they propose to you?)**  
— It would not be too soon. In fact, he’d take his sweet, sweet time. As one can expect, it’s because his previous marriage didn’t end quite so well — and since there was no natural conclusion, no ”falling out of love”, it takes him a while to get over it and even consider doing it again. Nevertheless, he wouldn’t be with you if he didn’t see a future. He’s tried to convince you of finding someone more worthy, but he’s still beyond committed to you. He wouldn’t waste your time if he wasn’t serious about it. 

That said, he’s quite comfortable in your relationship the way it is, and you don’t exactly feel the pressure to put a ring on your finger, either. It works. But one day, he realizes just can’t imagine his life without you anymore. He wants to wake up beside you every morning and fall asleep with you in his arms every night. He wants to kiss you and hold you and encourage you and watch you thrive. He wants to hear your laugh and make you smile, but also be the one to comfort you when you’re sad. He does all of these things, and without actually saying it, you know they’re in the back of his mind when he one night gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring. 

He thought about arranging a big romantic date, but eventually, he came to the conclusion he wanted the proposal to be true to your relationship. And so, he surprised you right there in your apartment, a shy smile on your lips as he stumbled over his own words and simply looked up at you pleadingly. 

How could you say no?

**Z = Zen (what makes them feel calm?)**  
— You in any way. He deeply enjoys lounging on the couch with you, his arms around you, listening to you breathe and feel your warmth against him. Getting to hold you is the best form of self-care, if you ask him. But it’s the most trivial things, really: making coffee with you, watching you dry yourself off after a shower, staring into your eyes in bed at night. You, regardless of your personality, bring him peace and relief and safety. It’s almost like a magic trick, really. When he’s absolutely on edge, completely out of it, struggling so deeply, all he needs to do is see your face, hear your voice, feel your hand in his, and he’s good. He can breathe again. He remembers there’s good in the world. You make him feel like not all hope is lost and there’s something worth getting up for each morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how active I'll continue to be here but I'm currently vibing with Frank extra hard so if you happen to have any requests, let me know and I'll consider them! <3


End file.
